Trouble Halloween
by White Lavender
Summary: It's time to fight Zombie. Chara ShuCha, Rozen maiden n Zombie-loan bkrja sama utk memusnahkan para zombie yg bermunculan di Seiyo Gakuen. gimana ya nasib mreka? warning: crossover rozen maiden & zombie-loan. RnR please! last chapter! COMPLETE!
1. meet hunter zombie

Yahoo~ Minna! Kali ini saya kembali lagi dengan fic shugo chara terbaru dengan tema Halloween! Sebenarnya gak ada rencana bikin sih tapi karena ada lomba di salah satu grup di FB jadi ikutan deh. Daripada cuma nganggur di FB, mending sekalian publish di FFN juga, hehe..

Oya, fanfic ini ada crossover Zombie-loan dan Rozen Maiden. Tenang aja, nama pengarangnya sama kok. Sama-sama Peach-pit. ^^

Happy reading minna-chan and here we go! XD/

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

Peach-pit sensei! Kapan Ikutonya kasih ke saya? *dikeroyok FG Ikuto*

**Summary: **

Pesta Halloween tiba! Amu dan kawan-kawan akan menghadiri pesta Halloween di SD Seiyo gakuen dan sudah siap dengan kostum mereka. Akan tetapi, suatu hal menyeramkan terjadi! Kira-kira, bagaimana ya nasib mereka?

**Warning: **

Udah pasti tau alurnya kan?, OOC lah, gajeness, lebayness, misstyponess (?), dwwl (dan warning-warning lainnya).

**Author note:**

Amu dan kawan-kawan sudah kelas 1 SMP, kecuali Yaya, Kairi, Rikka, dan Hikaru masih SD.

* * *

.

**Trouble Halloween**

By: Yui Hoshina

**Chapter 1: Meet Hunter Zombie**

.

**-In Royal Garden-**

"Amu-chi! Kostum halloweenmu sudah siap?" tanya Yaya pada Amu yang lagi sibuk mengobrak-abrik kotak harta karun (?).

"Sudah. Bagaimana dengan kostummu, Yaya?" tanya Amu balik tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sudah siap. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Yaya pada Rima, Nagihiko, Tadase, Rikka, Hikaru, dan Kairi.

"Kami sudah siap!" jawab mereka serentak.

"Daripada ngobrol terus, bantu aku bawa kotak ini ke gedung olahraga Seiyo dong. Kita masih belum menghias ruangan buat pesta Halloween nanti." Protes Amu yang terlihat keberatan dengan kotak yang seperti kotak harta karun itu. Tadase langsung menghampiri Amu.

"Akan kubantu!" kata Tadase seraya membantu Amu membawa kotak itu.

"Terima kasih, Tadase-kun!" ucap Amu seraya membawa kotak itu bersama Tadase ke gedung olahraga.

"Ide untuk membuat pesta Halloween bagus juga. Kerja bagus King, Queen." Puji Nagihiko pada King dan Queen yang baru yaitu Hikaru dan Rikka.

"Terima kasih!" jawab Hikaru dan Rikka serempak.

"Tapi kalian jadi kerepotan juga membantu kami menyiapkan semua ini. Padahal pesta ini untuk kalian tapi malah kalian sendiri yang menyiapkannya sendiri. Maaf." Ujar Hikaru pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami juga senang membantu kalian. Kalian pasti kerepotan menyiapkan semua ini." Ujar Rima sedikit menghibur.

"Kami juga minta maaf soal tamu yang diundang. Orang yang diundang sangat terbatas karena tempatnya kurang luas. Jadi, kami hanya bisa mengundang teman seangkatan Amu-senpai saja dan juga tamu khusus." Kata Rikka pasrah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini sudah cukup. Oya, apakah Ikuto, Utau dan Kukai di undang juga?" tanya Nagihiko.

"Iya! Amu-senpai meminta kami untuk mengundang mereka. Lagipula, kedatangan penyanyi terkenal seperti Utau Hoshina sangat hebat sekali! Aku masih tidak menyangka bahwa Utau Hoshina adalah teman kita." Kata Rikka bersemangat.

"Rikka, jangan terlalu bersemangat. Memalukan." Keluh Hikaru.

"Tidak apa-apakan. Itulah sifat Rikka." Kata Hotaru, shugo chara milik Rikka.

"Hahahaha.." semua tertawa senang.

* * *

**~Rozen-Maiden~

* * *

**

"Ugh.. membosankan! Kemana perginya Jun itu? Kalau begini terus, aku bisa mati kebosanan di kamar ini. Apa sebaiknya aku jalan-jalan sebentar dan bertemu Rozen Maiden lainnya, ya?" gumam gadis kecil, ehem.. maksudnya sebuah boneka kecil dengan rambut pirang dikuncir dua dengan pakaian ala eropanya yang berwarna merah yang bernama Shinku.

"Ah, sebaiknya aku pergi saja. Terus diam di tempat ini juga bisa membuatku stress." Gumam Shinku seraya pergi dari kamar Jun.

Di tengah perjalanan, Shinku bertemu dengan Rozen Maiden yang lain. Sosok gadis kecil berambut coklat yang panjang dengan pakaian lolita berwarna hijau.

"SUISEISEKI!" teriak Shinku yang hampir membuat gadis (boneka) kecil terjatuh karena posisinya sedang berdiri di atas tiang jemuran (?).

"Huwaaaa~! Sh-Shinku, desu~?" ucap Suiseiseki terkejut.

"Kenapa kau berdiri di tiang jemuran? Sangat memalukan nama Rozen Maiden." Oceh Shinku.

"Hehe.. aku basah, jadi sekalian aku berjemur saja biar cepat kering, desu~.." Ucap Suiseiseki polos.

"Tapi kan tidak harus berdiri di tiang jemuran segala. Kita Rozen Maiden ini sangat elit. Kau tau itu!" protes Shinku.

"Iya, iya. Terserah kau saja, Shinku. Ngomong-ngomong, tumben sekali kau datang kesini. Kau mau bertarung denganku ya, desu~?" tanya Suiseiseki dingin.

"Aku tidak berminat bertarung denganmu. Aku ingin jalan-jalan saja. Kau tidak mau pergi sebentar untuk bersantai-santai sejenak?" tanya Shinku.

"Hmm.. boleh juga. Baiklah, aku akan mengajak Sou-chan ikut!" kata Suiseiseki bersemangat.

"Baiklah. Tolong kumpulkan semua Rozen Maiden yang ada. Kita akan pergi jalan-jalan. Sudah lama kan kita tidak setenang ini?" kata Shinku lembut.

"Benar juga. Aku juga sedikit lelah dengan Game Alice ini. Sedikit beristirahat rasanya tidak masalah. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, desu~." Pamit Suiseiseki seraya pergi mencari Rozen Maiden lainnya.

"Huh! Dengan begini, aku tidak perlu repot-repot mencari mereka semu-.. ekh! Tunggu! SUISEISEKI~! KENAPA AKU DITINGGAL SENDIRIAN?" teriak Shinku sedikit shock.

* * *

**~Zombie-loan~

* * *

**

"Disini ya?" tanya seorang cowok berambut hitam yang agak kehijauan di depan sebuah gedung SD.

"Iya. Aku merasakan mereka ada disekitar sini." Ucap gadis berambut pink pucat dengan kacamata besar bulatnya walaupun begitu, ia masih terlihat manis.

"Tunggu apalagi, ayo kita hancurkan saja!" kata cowok berambut putih keabu-abuan dengan semangat.

"Akatsuki-san, bersabarlah. Ini masih siang, mereka tidak akan muncul saat siang hari. Kau mengerti?" kata cowok berambut hitam itu.

"Shito! Sudah aku bilang, panggil aku Chika!" protes cowok berambut putih itu yang diketahui bernama Chika. Atau lebih tepatnya, Chika Akatsuki.

"Kau ada masalah, Akatsuki-san?" tanya cowok yang dipanggil Shito dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi.

"Ugh, kau menyebalkan, Shito!" keluh Chika.

"Ano.. Shito-kun, Chika-kun, bisa kita pergi sekarang. Sepertinya.. kita diperhatikan banyak orang." Lerai gadis berambut pink pucat dengan kacamata besar bulat itu.

Dua cowok itupun melihat sekitar mereka dan memang benar, banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Kau benar, Michiru. Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang." Kata Shito seraya pergi. Cewek yang dipanggil michiru itupun mengikutinya.

"_Cih! Kenapa Shito sama sekali tidak memanggil nama depanku sih? Padahal 'Gopher'__**(1)**__ itu saja dipanggil nama depannya_." Batin Chika kesal dengan tingkah Shito dan juga iri terhadap Michiru. Chika pun akhirnya mengikuti dua orang tersebut dan bersiap-siap untuk pertempuran nanti malam.

* * *

**~oOo~

* * *

**

"Yo, Amu!" sapa Ikuto sambil memeluk Amu dari belakang.

"Kyaaaa~! I, Ikuto?" ucap Amu terkejut.

"Ikuto nii-san! Sedang apa disini?" tanya Tadase kaget.

"Hanya mampir untuk melihat pacarku." Kata Ikuto sedikit menggoda.

"I, Ikuto!" keluh Amu malu plus blushing.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh bertemu pacarku ini. Aku rindu padamu." kata Ikuto manja. Tadase sweetdrop dengan tingkah Ikuto.

"Ugh.. daripada kau membuang waktu hanya untuk melihatku, lebih baik kau bantu menghias gedung ini untuk acara halloween nanti." kata Amu sedikit kesal.

"Baiklah, tapi.. kau taukan syaratnya?" tanya Ikuto sedikit menggoda.

"Iya, iya, nanti aku akan membelikanmu kue taiyaki (?). Sekarang bantu aku!" kata Amu cuek sambil menyerahkan dekorasi ruangan ke Ikuto.

"Ugh.. bukan itu maksudku." Keluh Ikuto tapi akhirnya ia kerjakan juga.

* * *

**~oOo~

* * *

**

Malampun tiba, acara halloweenpun hampir dimulai. Gedung olahraga Seiyo Gakuen penuh oleh alumni-alumni seangkatan Amu.

"Ohohoho~ kostumku adalah yang paling mewah dan indah. Pasti kostumku lebih bagus daripada Amu." Kata seseorang dengan narsis. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Saaya Yamabuki, satu-satunya orang yang menganggap Amu adalah saingan terbesarnya. Ia memakai kostum yang menonjol dan paling bersinar, kostum putri dongeng seperti cinderella.

Semua orang yang disana sweetdrop plus kagum pada kostum Saaya. Dibelakang panggung, para Guardian memperhatikan orang-orang yang sudah datang dengan kostum mereka masing-masing.

"Uwaaaa~ banyak sekali yang datang. Bahkan Yamabuki sekalipun datang dengan kostum yang mengagumkan." Ucap Amu takjub.

"Benar juga. Oya, Amu, waktunya kita ganti kostum." Kata Nagihiko.

"Oh iya! Semua kostum kita ada dikotak properti didalam Royal Garden, termasuk kostum Utau dan Ikuto." Kata Amu.

"Baiklah, aku mau kostum yang serasi dengan Amu." Kata Ikuto.

"Tenang saja. Kostum Ikuto dan Amu adalah model bajak laut dan putri." Kata Nagihiko.

"APAAAAAAAA?" teriak Amu shock.

"Seperti Amulet Fortune dan Seven Seas Treasure?" celetuk Tadase.

"Yah, seperti itulah." Jawab Nagihiko.

"Baiklah. Waktunya kita ganti kostum, nya~!" teriak Yoru.

"Yaaa~!"

* * *

**~Zombie-loan~

* * *

**

"Groaaaaa...! Groaaaa..! Praang! Bruaaak!" raungan mengerikan terdengar di dalam di dalam Royal Garden. Benda-benda yang mulanya rapi kini berantakan. Sesosok makhluk mengerikan mengamuk didalamnya dengan melempar semua benda yang ada didekatnya termasuk kotak properti yang berisikan kostum Amu dan kawan-kawan.

Ia meraung dan terus meraung hingga.. DOR!

"GROAAAAAA...!" makhluk ituu meraung kesakitan. Sebuah peluru sempat menyerempet lengannya. Ia pun lari meninggalkan hasil karyanya (?) di Royal Garden.

"Hei, Shito! Bidik yang benar dong! Dia jadi lari kan." Protes Chika.

"Aku hanya sedikit meleset. Lagipula, dia tidak seperti Zombie lainnya. Buktinya saja ia masih bisa bergerak walaupun sudah terkena tembakanku." Kata Shito tenang.

"Huh, benar juga. Seharusnya, ia langsung mati begitu terkena tembakanmu." Kata Chika.

"Michiru, kearah mana Zombie itu pergi?" tanya Shito.

"Tunggu sebentar.. ng.. kearah sana!" tunjuk Michiru kearah planetarium.

"Baiklah, kali ini giliranku beraksi!" seru Chika bersemangat.

Mereka bertigapun pergi ketempat itu.

* * *

**~Rozen-Maiden~

* * *

**

Di planetarium, tampak 6 sosok boneka duduk diatas atap planetarium. Mereka tak lain adalah, Shinku, Suigintou, Kanaria, Hina Ichigo, Suiseiseki, dan Souseiseki.

Mereka sebenarnya sudah bersiap-siap dengan kostum mereka yang sangat berbeda dari pakaian mereka biasanya.

"Hei, Shinku! Untuk apa kita kesini?" tanya Suigintou sedikit kesal. Dari tadi mereka hanya duduk diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Suigintou, salah satu dari boneka Rozen Maiden, rambutnya berwarna putih keabuan panjang. Bisa dibilang, sosoknya terlihat lebih dewasa dari para Rozen Maiden lainnya.

"Urussai! Kita kan mau melihat pesta Halloween di tempat ini. Apa kau tidak tertarik pada acara itu?" tanya Shinku.

"Tentu saja tertarik tapi, untuk apa kita disini terus. Seharusnya kita pergi ke tempat itu sekarang." Kata Suigintou.

"Justru itu yang sedang kupikirkan sekarang, bagaimana caranya kita bisa melihat pesta itu. Kita ini boneka, pasti sangat menarik perhatian orang-orang sekitar." Kata Shinku.

"Terus bagaimana, kashira~?" tanya Kanaria. Salah satu Rozen Maiden, model rambutnya pendek sebahu dengan dua kunciran yang bergelombang dibawah dan berwarna hijau pucat (untuk keterangan lebih lanjut, cari sendiri gambarnya di Om -?- Google).

"Jangan tanya aku terus! Kalian juga ikut memikirkannya!" protes Shinku kesal.

"Hoo~.. siapa ya yang seenaknya mengajak kita pergi tanpa memikirkan cara kita bisa masuk?" sindir Suigintou yang ditujukan kepada Shinku. Tentu saja Shinku menyadarinya.

"Kau sedang menyindirku?" tanya Shinku dengan nada sinis.

"Tidak. Hanya memberitahu." Ucap Suigintou cuek.

"Kau..."

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa~!" tiba-tiba saja Hina Ichigo berteriak.

Para Rozen Maiden langsung menoleh pada Hina Ichigo.

"To-tolong aku..!" jerit Hina Ichigo. Terlihat seorang zombie tengah menarik rok yang dikenakan Hina Ichigo. Hina Ichigo terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Hina Ichigo!" teriak Shinku shock. "Dasar zombie kurang ajar! HOLLIE!"

Shinku langsung mengeluarkan kekuatannya dan zombie itu melepas pegangannya pada rok Hina Ichigo dan kabur begitu saja.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hina Ichigo?" tanya Suiseiseki dan Souseiseki bersamaan.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, na no~."kata Hina Ichigo. "Tapi..." Hina Ichigo melirik rok yang ditarik zombie tadi telah robek.

Shinku yang melihat rok Hina Ichigo robek marah, "Ugh! Dasar zombie sialan! Gara-gara dia, kita para Rozen maiden tidak bisa tampil dengan sempurna di pesta Halloween nanti. Kita harus memburu zombie itu!" kata Shinku berapi-api dan bergaya ala boneka Kun-Kun yang disukainya.

Para Rozen Maiden lainnya sweetdrop dengan tingkah Shinku dengan pikiran, _"Dasar maniak Kun-Kun!"_

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Lagian, aku sudah bosan disini terus. Sedikit memberi pelajaran pada anak nakal sepertinya menarik." Kata Suigintou dengan wajah menyeramkan.

"_Sepertinya.. Ini memang hari Halloween yang sebenarnya."_ Batin para Rozen Maiden merinding melihat wajah Suigintou yang terlihat menyeramkan.

* * *

**~Trouble-Halloween~

* * *

**

"A-ADA APA INI?" teriak Amu shock melihat Royal Garden berantakan plus kostum-kostum mereka yang berserakan dan robek.

"Seperti habis terjadi angin topan disini." Ucap Rima melihat sekeliling ruangan Royal garden yang berantakan..

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Utau yang tiba-tiba datang bersama Kukai.

"Utau!" ucap Amu terkejut.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini? Kenapa Royal Garden terlihat hancur berantakan seperti ini?" tanya Kukai.

"Kami juga tidak tau. Saat kami datang, semua sudah berantakan seperti ini." Kata Tadase menjelaskan.

"Bagaimana ini? Semua kostum kita sudah rusak. Kita tidak bisa ikut pesta Halloween nanti. Ini semua salahku." Kata Amu bersedih.

"Dasar bodoh!" Ikuto tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung memeluk Amu dari belakang.

"I-Ikuto?" Amu lagi-lagi kaget dengan tindakan Ikuto yang selalu tiba-tiba. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Dasar bodoh! Kita kan masih punya kostum cadangan." Ucap Ikuto.

"Kostum cadangan? Apa maksudmu? Kita sama sekali tidak punya kostum yang lain lagi, tau!" kata Amu sedikit kesal.

"Ada! Kau saja yang lupa. Padahal tiap hari kau selalu membawa kostummu kemana-mana." Kata Ikuto tidak mau kalah.

"Ekh! Jangan-jangan, yang kau maksud itu..." Nagihiko seperti tau maksud dari Ikuto.

"Jangan-jangan apa, Nagihiko?" tanya Amu penasaran.

"Yang dimaksud Ikuto itu.. kita masih punya kostum tanpa perlu susah-susah mencarinya dengan cara.. **jadi karakter!**" ujar Nagihiko.

"Tepat sekali." Ucap Ikuto.

"Hah? Maksudnya berubah karakter dengan shugo chara kita? Tapi.. bagaimana dengan Hikaru? Dia kan hanya punya Shugo Tama." Kata Yaya melirik Hikaru. Hikaru yang merasa dilirik oleh Yaya bereaksi.

"Jangan pikirkan aku. Aku punya banyak kostum jadi tinggal kupilih saja." Ucap Hikaru stay cool.

"Hikaru-kun memang hebat!" puji Rikka kagum.

"Begitu ya. Ikuto nii-san memang hebat." Puji Tadase kagum.

"Baiklah, tunggu apalagi. Ayo kita beru-.." kata-kata Kukai terputus begitu terdengar suara ribut-ribut di luar Royal Garden.

* * *

"Hei, Gopher! Dimana zombie itu! Kenapa kita kembali lagi ke tempat ini?" bentak Chika ketus.

"Ma-maaf. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa hal ini terjadi bisa terjadi. Entah kenapa planetarium itu seakan-akan hanya ilusi padahal aku masih merasakan keberadaan zombie itu lagi." Kata Michiru membela diri.

"Lalu, kenapa dari tadi kita tidak menemukan zombie itu? Bentak Chika lagi.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Sudahlah, Akatsuki-san. Sebaiknya kita terus mencarinya. Kalau tidak, bisa berbahaya." Ucap Shito menengahi.

"Hei, kalian sedang apa disini?" tanya Ikuto tiba-tiba. Ia baru saja keluar bersama para guardian dan Utau ketika mendengar suara ribut-ribut di luar Royal Garden. Para Guardian lainnya juga ikut-ikutan memasang tampang heran.

"Kalian siapa?" tanya Chika.

"Justru kami yang harus bertanya, siapa kalian?" tanya Kukai sedikit kesal. Dan terjadilah adu deathglare antara Kukai dan Chika.

"Orang berambut putih itu agak mirip Kukai ya." Celetuk Utau.

"Eh, benar juga." Sahut Yaya baru sadar.

"Orang berambut coklat itu memang agak mirip dengan Akatsuki-san." Komentar Shito.

"KAMI SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MIRIP!" teriak Kukai dan Chika bersamaan.

"Benar-benar mirip." Komentar semua orang yang bikin Kukai dan Chika mencak-mencak gak karuan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian sedang apa disini? Dan, siapa kalian?" tanya Kairi akhirnya.

"Kami hanya pemburu zombie yang sedang berburu." Ucap Shito santai.

"HAH? PEMBURU ZOMBIE?"

.

**To be continue**

Yui: "Yeah! Chapter 1 update!" *teriak-teriak kegirangan*

Ikuto: "Oi, fic lain belum kelar udah bikin fic baru lagi? Gimana fic gue ma Amu?"

Yui: "E-eh.. itu.. belum jadi, hehe.." *senyum innocent*

Ikuto: "APAA! KENAPA BELUM?"

Yui: "Lagi... banyak tugas, hehe.."

Ikuto: "Terus.. fic ini gimana? Mana multichap lagi. Elo mau bikin berapa fic multichap lagi sih?" *marah-marah gak karuan*

Yui: "Tenang, darling. Ini cuma twoshot kok. Tinggal tunggu review aja, hehe.."

Ikuto: "Beneran cuma twoshot? Entar malah nambah lagi." *mandang curiga*

Yui: "Beneran! Lagian udah selesai kok. Tinggal nunggu review n waktu aja, hehe.. ^^v"

Ikuto: "Kalo gitu, hei para reader! Tolong reviewnya ya. Biar nih author cepet update and cerita gue ma Amu juga bisa kelar."

Yui: "Yup! Yup! Please review, ya! XD"

**.**

**a/n:** Gopher, nama panggilan Chika untuk Michiru di anime Zombie-Loan.

.

**Cute smile**

**Yui Hoshina ^^v**


	2. fight zombie with Rodens n Z Loan

Yo! Akhirnya bisa update juga n.. WHAT THE HELL! Cuma dapet 2 review? *pundung*

Padahal pengennya minimal dapat 3 review.

Apa karena pair yang dipake bukan Amuto, makanya reviewnya dikit ya. Haaahhh.. whateverlah. Yang penting dapet review. Semangat! XD *stress sendiri*

Happy reading and here we go! XD

.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Kapan ya aku punya pacar setampan Ikuto, selembut Tsukasa, sekalem Shito, sekeren Chika dan secool Souseiseki *?* ? *dirajam Peach-pit karena nyolong karakter cowok gantengnya*

**Warning:**

Gaje inside, lebay bertebaran, misstypo berpesta pora, dwwl (dan warning-warning lainnya)

.

* * *

**Trouble Halloween**

By: Yui Hoshina

**Chapter 2 or The last chapter: Fight Zombie with Rozen Maiden and Zombie-Loan  
**

.

* * *

"HAH! PEMBURU ZOMBIE?" teriak para Guardian dan yang lainnya shock.

"Hei, Shito! Kenapa kau membongkar identitas kita sih!" protes Chika.

"Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya," ucap Shito cuek.

"Kau.."

"Tunggu! Jangan-jangan, ruangan ini juga dihancurkan oleh Zombie itu, ya?" tanya Tadase.

"Iya. Sebenarnya kami juga sedang mencari zombie itu. Tapi, sayang sekali, sepertinya kemampuan Michiru sedang terhalang sesuatu sehingga kami kesulitan mencarinya," kata Shito.

"Terhalang sesuatu? Memangnya kalian mencari zombie itu dimana?" tanya Rikka.

"Sebenarnya kami ingin ke Planetarium tapi anehnya, kami tidak bisa menuju kesana. Padahal aku sangat merasakan keberadaan zombie itu ada disana," kata Michiru.

"Planetarium? Rasanya.. aku tau sebabnya," kata Amu.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, apa sebabnya?" tanya Michiru penasaran.

"Ng.. Sebenarnya, ada mitos tentang tempat itu. Hanya orang-orang yang hatinya sedang tersesat saja bisa mendatangi tempat seperti itu. Begitu katanya," kata Amu sedikit sweetdrop mengingat hal itu.

"Hah? Mitos apa itu? Aneh sekali," kata Chika.

"Baiklah, sebelum itu, bisakah kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian?" pinta Tadase.

"Baiklah, namaku Shito Tachibana, dan ini Michiru Kita, dan yang berambut putih itu Chika Akatsuki. Kami dari Z-loan yang mempunyai pekerjaan khusus untuk memusnahkan para zombie," kata Shito memperkenalkan. "Bagaimana dengan kalian? Kami belum tau identitas kalian."

"Ah, iya. Namaku Tadase Hotori," ucap Tadase memperkenalkan.

"Aku Nagihiko Fujisaki."

"Rima Mashiro."

"Namaku Yaya Yuiki, kalian bisa panggil aku Yaya," kata Yaya bersemangat.

"Kairi Sanjo."

"A-aku Rikka Hiiragi," ucap Rikka gugup.

"Hikaru Ichinomiya."

"Aku Kukai Souma."

"Utau Hoshina."

"Aku Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

"Dan terakhir, aku, Amu Hinamori," ucap Amu mengakhiri perkenalan singkat itu.

"Salam kenal. Tapi maaf, kami harus melanjutkan pekerjaan kami," pamit Michiru.

"Bagaimana kalau kami bantu," usul Kukai.

"Memangnya kau bisa bantu apa?" tanya Chika meremehkan.

"Kau memang menyebalkan, kami bisa membawa kalian ke Planetarium itu," kata Kukai.

"Kalau begitu, bisa antarkan kami ke tempat itu. Jika mengulur-ngulur waktu, bisa berbahaya," kata Shito.

"Baik. Kami akan membantu mencari zombie itu," kata Amu.

"Tunggu!" tiba-tiba saja, 6 sosok boneka menghampiri mereka.

"KYAAAAA~! ADA BONEKA! IMUTNYA~!" teriak Yaya histeris.

"Hei, bisakah kalian membuatnya diam. Berisik sekali," keluh Shinku.

"Wah~ bonekanya bisa bicara!" ucap Michiru terkejut.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kami bisa bicara?" tanya Suigintou ketus.

Amu memperhatikan para Rozen Maiden itu dengan tatapan takjub, matanya kini mengarah pada saudara kembar Suiseiseki dan Souseiseki.

"Hei, mereka berdua mirip sekali dengan Miki dan Suu, ya?" kata Amu pada para Guardian dan lainnya sambil menunjuk Saudara kembar Rozen Maiden, Suiseiseki dan Souseiseki.

"Ano.. ada apa ya, desu~?" tanya Suiseiseki yang merasa diperhatikan oleh Amu.

"Lihat! Bahkan gaya bicara dia juga sama dengan Suu!" kata Amu.

"Benar-benar mirip," komentar Rima.

"Suu~, dia mirip sekali denganmu!" komentar Ran.

"I-iya," ucap Suu malu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian siapa?" tanya Utau.

"Kami para boneka Rozen Maiden. Namaku Shinku," kata Shinku memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Suiseiseki, desu~," ucap Suiseiseki.

"Aku Souseiseki, saudara kembar dari Suiseiseki."

"Aku Kanaria, kashira~."

"Aku Hina Ichigo, na no~!" ucap Hina Ichigo bersemangat.

"Suigintou," ucap Suigintou singkat.

"Baiklah, kami.."

"Kami sudah tau. Jangan mengulang perkenalan lagi. Sebaiknya kita harus mencari zombie sialan itu karena dia sudah merusak gaun milik Hina Ichigo," kata Shinku marah.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi ke Planetarium!" seru Yaya.

"Eh? Kau bilang ke planetarium?" tanya Souseiseki tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yaya.

"Kami baru saja dari sana. Dan zombie itu sudah pergi dari tempat itu," kata Suigintou.

"APA? SUDAH PERGI?" teriak Chika.

"Berisik sekali. Apa kau bisa diam?" keluh Shinku mendeathglare Chika.

"Michiru, apa benar zombie itu sudah pergi?" tanya Shito.

"Tidak. Aku masih merasakan zombie itu masih ada disana. Ekh! Tu-tunggu! Sepertinya aku merasakan ada beberapa zombie berdatangan ke tempat itu," seru Michiru yang tiba-tiba saja merasakan sesuatu.

"Gawat! Sepertinya mereka bertambah banyak saja," kata Shito.

"Tunggu apalagi. Ayo kita pergi!" seru Shinku.

"Baik!"

* * *

**~0o0~

* * *

**

"Groaaaa.. groaaaaa.." suara mengerikan di planetarium bergema.

"Mustahil! Kenapa jadi banyak begini?" kata Michiru shock melihat sekumpulan zombie yang mengerikan.

"Sepertinya kita perlu kerja extra keras," kata Shito.

"Ini semakin menarik saja," kata Chika bersemangat.

"Huwaaaaaa~! Zombienya menakutkan!" rengek Yaya.

"Tenang saja. Ada aku disini." Kata Kairi.

"Hei, sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini! Disini berbahaya. Kalian hanya akan mengganggu pekerjaan kami." Kata Chika sambil mengeluarkan katananya.

"Kami tidak akan pergi, kami akan membantu kalian. Jangan remehkan kami!" kata Amu.

"Memangnya kalian punya kekuatan?" tanya Shito yang mulai mengeluarkan revolvernya.

"Tenang saja. Kami punya 'senjata rahasia'." Kata Kukai percaya diri.

"Kami juga akan ikut bertempur!" kata Shinku.

"Baiklah, ayo teman-teman! Waktunya kita jadi karakter!" seru Amu.

"Yaaaaaaaa!" seru mereka serempak. Para Rozen Maiden dan Z-loan hanya bisa cengok.

"Ran! Atashi no kokoro.. unlock! **Chara Nari - Amulet Heart!**" seru Amu dan seiring dia pun berubah jadi Amulet Heart.

"Kiseki! Boku no kokoro.. unlock! **Chara Nari - Platinum Royale!**" Tadase berubah seperti pangeran putih.

"Yaya no kokoro.. unlock! **Chara Nari - Dear Baby!**" Yaya berubah dengan pakaian seperti bayi.

"Boku no kokoro.. unlock! **Chara Nari - Samurai Soul!**" Kairi berubah seperti samurai.

"Kusu-Kusu! Watashi no kokoro.. unlock! **Chara Nari – Clown Drop!**"

"Hotaru! Watashi no kokoro.. unlock! **Chara Nari – Pure Felling!**"

"Temari! Watashi no kokoro.. unlock! **Chara Nari – Maihime Yamato!**" Nagihiko berubah seperti seorang putri.

"Boku no kokoro.. unlock! **Chara Nari – Sky Jack!**" seru Kukai.

"Iru! Atashi no kokoro.. unlock! **Chara Nari – Lunatic Charm!**" seru Utau.

"Yoru! Boku no kokoro.. unlock! **Chara Nari – Black Lynx!**"

"Wah~ mereka berubah! Pakaian mereka keren!" ucap Michiru kagum.

"Baiklah, Shi-ro-chan, apa pendapatmu tentang kami?" sindir Kukai pada Chika dengan memanggilnya Shiro-chan.

"Diam kau! Tunjukkan dulu kekuatamu itu!" tantang Chika walaupun dalam hati ia juga kagum dengan kostum mereka.

"Baiklah. Ayo teman-teman, kita tunjukkan kekuatan kita!" seru Kukai.

"Baik!"

Amu memulai aksinya pertama kali. "**Heart** **Rod! Spiral Heart Special!**" seru Amu.

"**Nightmare Lorelai!**" Utau pun mengeluarkan jurusnya.

"Rima, ayo!" seru Nagihiko.

"Baik!" sahut Rima.

"**Queen Waltz!**" seru Rima dan Nagihiko bersamaan.

Mereka terus menyerang dengan kekuatan mereka masing-masing hingga para Z-loan dan para Rozen Maiden dibuat kagum dengan kekuatan para karakter Shugo Chara ini.

"Kuakui, kekuatan mereka sangat hebat. Ayo Shito, kita juga ikut membasmi para zombie itu." Seru Chika.

"Baik. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Michiru!" kata Shito seraya pergi bersama Chika.

"Iya."

"Hei, ayo kita juga ikut bertempur!" kata Shinku.

"Baiklah!"

Para Rozen maiden itupun ikut membantu.

"**Hollie~!**" seru Shinku.

"**Pizzicato~!**" seru Kanaria.

"**Sui Dream!**" Suiseiseki juga tak kalah mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

"**Rempika!**" Souseiseki juga ikutan.

"**Berrybell!**" Hina Ichigo juga tidak mau kalah.

"**Meimei!**" seru Suigintou.

Pertarungan dengan zombie itu tidak berlangsung sama dan pada akhirnya, tinggal satu zombie lagi yang belum kalah. Sepertinya zombie itu yang terkuat dari zombie-zombie lainnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Miki! **Chara Nari – Amulet Spade!**" Amu kembali berubah karakter dengan Miki.

"Aku juga ikut! Eru! **Chara Nari – Seraphic Charm!**" seru Utau.

"Aku juga tidak mau kalah! Rizumu! **Chara Nari – Beat Jumper!**" seru Nagihiko.

"Mereka seperti berlomba jadi karakter. Mentang-mentang punya shugo chara lebih dari satu." Ucap Kukai sweetdrop. Yang lainpun mengangguk setuju.

"Hee? Kalian bisa berubah lagi?" tanya Chika takjub.

"Tentu saja!" kata Nagihiko.

Nagihiko, Utau, dan Amu pun menggabungkan kekuatan mereka.

"**Prism Music~!**" seru Amu.

"**White Wing!**" Utau tidak mau kalah.

"**Blaze Shot!**" seru Nagihiko.

"GROAAAAAAAAAA...!" Zombie itupun ambruk karena diserang terus menerus.

"HOREEE~! BERHASIL!" seru mereka kompak.

"Tapi.. bagaimana dengan pakaian Hina Ichigo yang robek?" tanya Shinku prihatin. Amu memperhatikan gaun milik Hina Ichigo.

"Hmm.. Suu, apa pakaian itu bisa diperbaiki?" tanya Amu.

"Tentu saja, Amu-chan." Kata Suu.

"Baiklah. Ayo, sekali lagi. **Chara Nari – Amulet Clover!**" Amu berubah lagi dan membuat para Z-loan maupun Rozen maiden cengok.

"_Orang ini berubah terus dari tadi."_ Pikir Z-loan dan Rozen Maiden sweetdrop.

"Baiklah, bersiaplah Hina Ichigo. **Remake Honey!**" seru Amu.

Dalam sekejap, pakaian Hina Ichigo kembali seperti semula.

"Wah~ hebat!" seru para Rozen Maiden kagum.

"Dengan begini, kita bisa melihat pesta Halloween itu, desu~" kata Suiseiseki semangat.

"AH! Aku baru ingat! Ayo kita pergi, acaranya seharusnya sudah dimulai dari tadi." Seru Amu sedikit shock.

"Benar juga." Ucap Nagihiko.

"Hei, mumpung kalian ada disini. Bagaimana kalau kalian juga ikut." tawar Ikuto.

"Eh? Memangnya kami boleh ikut?" tanya Michiru.

"Tentu saja boleh. Kalian juga boleh ikut." Kata Nagihiko pada para Rozen Maiden.

"Benarkah?" tanya Suigintou memastikan.

"Iya!"  
"Horeee~! Kita bisa ikut pesta!" sorak Hina Ichigo senang.

"Baiklah, ayo kita per-!"

"Groaaaaaa.. groaaaaaaaaaa.." zombie yang diserang tadi kembali bangkit, membuat acara Halloween mereka kembali terulur.

"Hoooh~ ternyata zombie itu hebat juga. Waktunya kita bantai habis pengganggu itu!" kata Chika dingin sambil menyiapkan katananya.

"Itu sudah pasti!" kata Shito sambil menyiapkan revolvernya.

"Aku juga akan ikut. Utau, bantu aku!"

"Baiklah."

"Daiya! **Chara Nari – Amulet Diamond!**" seru Amu.

"Wah~ kali ini kostumnya terlihat bersinar. Keren, desu~!" ucap Suiseiseki terpesona.

"Ayo, Utau! **Shower Shooting Star!**"

"**Angel Cradle!**"

Chika dan Shito pun ikut membantu.

"GROAAAAAAAAAAAA!" dan akhirnya, zombie itu musnah tanpa sisa.

"Akhirnya selesai juga. WAKTUNYA PESTA HALLOWEEN!" Seru Kukai.

"Yaaaaaaa!"

* * *

**~Halloween-Party~

* * *

**

"Kyaaaaaaa~! Pangeran keren banget! Kostumnya seperti pangeran putih saja!" sorak sorai fans girl Tadase menggema.

"Rima-chan cantik!" seru fans boy Rima.

"Kostum para Guardian semuanya keren-keren dan terlihat bersinar!" komentar para siswa yang datang.

"Yaya-senpai, kawaii~!"

"Huwaaaa~ Tadase-sama keren banget! Tapi, dimana Amu Hinamori?" tanya Saaya pada mantan salah satu anggota guardian yaitu Nagihiko.

"Amu-chan ada dibelakang panggung. Dia sedang menyiapkan kejutan buat pesta nanti." Kata Nagihiko tersenyum misterius dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya..

"Hohoho~ aku tidak akan kalah. Pasti kostumku lebih bersinar dari Amu." Kata Saaya narsis. Nagihiko hanya bisa sweetdrop.

"Baiklah para teman-teman sekalian, acara yang kita tunggu-tunggu sudah tiba. Baiklah, untuk memulai acara, kami persembahkan seseorang untuk memainkan salah satu musik. Baiklah, kami persilahkan." Ucap Tadase sebagai MC.

Ikuto keluar dengan kostum Black Lynx-nya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa~! Siapa dia? Keren banget! Dewasa lagi! Sexy~ (?)!" sorak sorai penonton cewek berkoar di segala penjuru gedung. Bahkan Saaya Yamabuki sekalipun terpesona.

Ikuto mulai memainkan biolanya dengan sangat indah, dan mampu membuat menghipnotis semua orang dengan permainan biolanya.

"Wah~ permainan biolanya hebat sekali, kashira~" ucap Kanaria terpesona. Para Rozen Maiden itu sekarang ada di balik panggung dan mempunyai tempat khusus untuk menonton.

"Benar sekali." Ucap Shinku.

Permainan biola Ikuto berlangsung lama dan akhirnya, lagu yang dimainkan sudah selesai.

Tadase maju dan kembali melanjutkan acaranya.

"Baiklah, acara berikutnya adalah kita kedatangan tamu penyanyi terkenal yang akan mengisi acara ini yaitu UTAU HOSHINA!" seru Tadase.

"APA! Utau hoshina? Benarkah? Penyanyi terkenal itu?" para tamu undangan seperti tidak percaya dengan pendengaran mereka.

"Para Guardian memang hebat mendatangkan penyanyi terkenal."

"Baiklah, tidak hanya itu. Utau Hoshina akan bernyanyi bersama Amu hinamori!" kata Tadase.

"APA? Hinamori-san bernyanyi dengan Utau Hoshina? Itu tidak mungkin!" ucap Saaya tidak percaya.

"Wah~ Hinamori akan bernyanyi bersama Utau Hoshina? Hebat~!" seru para siswa kagum.

"Baiklah, kita sambut saja. Utau Hoshina dan Amu Hinamori!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA~!" teriakan histeris langsung membahana.

Amu dan Utau keluar bersamaan dan semakin keras pula teriakan mereka. Bagaimana tidak, kini Amu keluar dengan kostum Amulet Diamond, sedangkan Utau dengan kostum Seraphic Charm.

"Kyaaaa~ kostum Hinamori dan Utau keren sekali! Sangat bersinar!" seru para siswa histeris.

'Ugh.. lagi-lagi aku kalah oleh Amu. Kostumnya sangat keren sekali!" gumam Saaya kesal plus kagum.

"Baiklah, teman-teman, kami akan mempersembahkan lagu untuk kalian. Ayo Utau!" kata Amu.

"Iya!" kata Utau bersemangat.

Musik pun mengalun dengan semangat. Amu dan Utau mulai bernyanyi dengan semangat dengan iringan musik yang dimainkan oleh Nagihiko.

**~#~**

_Yes! Yes! Let's go! Yeah! Yeah!_

_Shugo! Shugo! Dayo, yes!_

_Ude wo futte, HOP! STEP! JUMP!_

_Massugu aruiteku._

_Shugo Sugiru Yo, yes!_

_Yume mita koto zenbu._

_Honto ni Kannate yuku kara._

_Kyou wa donna Kyara ni naru._

_Taisetsu na no wa sunao na kimochi._

_Dokomade icchau? Tokotou icchae!_

_Haato wa itsudemo, Anrokku dekiru._

_Don don kawaru, doki doki Shiteru_

_Minna to, watashi no, kokoro shinjite aruite iku .._

_Massugu ni.._

_Yeah! Yeah!_

(Shugo! Shugo! By Shugo Chara Egg!)

**~0~**

Lagupun berakhir dengan tepuk tangan serta riuhan para tamu yang sangat menikmati acara halloween tersebut.

"Ugh! Kuakui, Hinamori-san memang hebat!" keluh Saaya iri.

"Terima kasih!" ucap Utau dan Amu bersamaan.

"Kyaaaaaa~! Hinamori memang hebat! Utau Hoshina juga keren!" sorak para tamu yang kagum.

"Baiklah, silahkan menikmati pestanya!" seru Tadase.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Terima kasih sudah mengundang kami. Padahal kami hanya tamu tidak diundang." Kata Shito sopan.

"Maaf, kami sudah membuat kalian repot." Ucap Michiru meminta maaf.

"Tidak masalah. Kami sama sekali tidak repot kok." Ucap Tadase.

"Kami juga terima kasih. Berkat kalian, kami bisa ikut pesta Halloween." Ucap Shinku.

"Sama-sama." Ucap Tadase.

"Hei, teman kalian yang lain dimana?" tanya Nagihiko yang hanya melihat Shito, Michiru, dan Shinku.

"Akatsuki-san sedang lomba makan ramen dengan Souma-san." Ucap Shito singkat.

"Yang lainnya sedang menikmati makanan yang disuguhkan oleh teman kalian yang berisik dan bergaya seperti bayi." Ucap Shinku datar.

"_Maksudnya Kukai dan Yaya, ya._" Batin Nagihiko sweetdrop.

"Hei, Tadase!" panggil Ikuto. Tadasepun menghampiri Ikuto.

"Ada apa, Ikuto nii-san?" tanya Tadase.

"Aku punya permintaan. Begini.. Psst.. Psst.." Ikuto membisikkan sesuatu pada Tadase.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEH!" Tadase terkejut dengan rencana Ikuto yang (menurutnya) gila.

"Sudah jangan banyak protes. Pergi sana!" perintah Ikuto.

"Ba-baik!" ucap Tadase pasrah.

* * *

**~Happy-halloween~

* * *

**

Amu tengah menikmati masa reunian dengan teman-temannya, teman-temannya terus saja memuji kostum Amulet Diamond-nya. Saaya juga ada di situ.

"Kostummu keren juga. Beli dimana?" tanya Saaya to the point dan penasaran.

"Eh! I-itu.." Amu terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba Saaya. Mana mungkin ia katakan ia bisa berubah karakter dengan shugo charanya. "Itu.. rahasia," ucap Amu terpaksa.

"Dasar!" umpat Saaya kesal. Lalu, is tersenyum licik, "Lalu.. aku penasaran sekali sejak kita lulus SD. Apa kau sudah punya pacar, Hinamori-san?" tanya Saaya tanpa basa basi dan sedikit meremehkan.

"Heeeeee! I-itu.." Amu gugup. Ia malu mengatakan kalau ia sudah berpacaran dengan Ikuto.

"Hohoho.. sudah ku duga Hinamori-san. Kau pasti belum punya pacar. Tidak seperti aku yang sudah punya pacar, ohohoho.." Ucap Saaya sombong.

"Wah~ hebat! Yamabuki memang dewasa." Kata orang-orang sekitar kagum.

"Bukan begitu. Aku juga sudah punya pacar tapi..." Amu menggantungkan kata-katanya. _"Tapi dia menyebalkan dan suka sekali menggodaku."_ Tambah Amu dalam hati.

"Apa! Kau sudah punya pacar? Mana mung-.." kata-kata Saaya terputus begitu ada pengumuman dari seseorang.

"Ehm! Maaf!" suara Tadase menggema di ruangan. Semua langsung menoleh ke Tadase diatas panggung.

"Untuk Amu Hinamori, silahkan naik ke atas panggung. Ada acara spesial yang harus kau pandu." Ucap Tadase agak kikuk.

"HEEEE! Acara apa? Aku tidak pernah mendengar aku akan memandu acara." Kata Amu terkejut.

"Maju saja!" ucap Tadase pelan bersamaan dengan naiknya Ikuto ke panggung.

"Ng.. baik." Ucap Amu pasrah.

Saat Amu naik, Tadase pergi dan meninggalkan Ikuto dan Amu berdua di atas panggung.

"Aku tahu, ini pasti rencanamu kan, Ikuto." Tebak Amu curiga. "Apa rencanamu yang sebenarnya?"

Semua mata memandang ke arah Amu dan Ikuto sehingga membuat Amu agak kikuk dipandang semua orang. Bahkan para Z-loan dan Rozen Maiden juga tidak ikut ketinggalan menatap pasangan yang sedang berdiri di atas panggung.

"Kau benar. Nah, Amu. Maukah kau berdansa denganku?" pinta Ikuto dengan gaya sang pangeran yang mengajak dansa seorang putri.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Amu dan semua orang kecuali Ikuto berteriak kaget plus blushing.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ikuto dengan wajah yang tersenyum lembut. Bahkan diantara para tamu, khususnya perempuan sudah pingsan dengan wajah nosebleed dan lainnya blushing berat.

"Tunggu! Kenapa kau mengajak Hinamori-san berdansa? Memangnya kau punya hubungan apa dengan Hinamori-san?" siapa lagi kalau bukan Saaya Yamabuki yang tidak rela Amu berdansa dengan pria tampan.

"Hmm.. kau mau tahu alasannya?" tanya Ikuto sedikit menggoda membuat Saaya meleleh dengan senyuman Ikuto.

"Iya!" ucap Saaya terpesona.

"Itu karena..." Ikuto meraih wajah Amu dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Amu dan..

CUP!

Ikuto sukses mencium bibir Amu membuat semua orang yang melihatnya cengok beberapa menit.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Teriak semua orang blushing.

Shito yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi sekarang sedikit blushing, wajah Chika juga merah padam. Tanpa sadar, mereka berdua langsung menatap Michiru.

Michiru merinding dan merasakan seseorang sedang menatapnya dan menoleh kearah Shito dan Chika. "A-ada apa?" tanya Michiru takut-takut.

"Bukan apa-apa." Ucap mereka bersamaan sambil memalingkan muka.

"Ikuto nii-san agresif sekali." Ucap Tadase sweetdrop.

Ikuto melepaskan ciumannya sambil memeluk Amu dengan erat dan berkata.

"Karena dia adalah pacarku." Ucap Ikuto tersenyum. Sedangkan Amu meleleh dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Ikuto.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" teriak semua orang (minus guardian dan orang-orang yang sudah mengetahui hubungan Amu dan Ikuto).

"Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak percaya! Kenapa Hinamori-san selalu saja beruntung, bahkan mendapatkan pria yang dewasa dan sangat tampan." Rutuk Saaya iri.

"Hinamori memang hebat!" ucap mereka kagum.

"Sungguh pesta halloween yang tidak biasa." Komentar Shito.

"Benar sekali!" ucap para Rozen Maiden kompak.

.

.

**The End**

Yui: "Fyuuuh~ selesai juga. Mana endingnya gaje lagi. Gomen, Cuma kepikiran sampai sini."

Chika: "Waktunya bales review, author gila!"

Yui: "Sialan lo, Chika-Chika bang-bang. Lembutan dikit napa."

Chika: "Sialan lo! Nama gue lo plesetin jurusnya Togemon dari Digimon." *marah2*

Yui: "Berisik! Bales aja nih review."

Chika: "Oke, oke. Review pertama dari **Amu 'Narusegawa' Hinamori**. Hah! Elo Cuma tau Shugo Chara doang? Elo aja nih yang bales. Gue kagak tau soal Shugo Chara. Alam gue ada di Zombie-Loan."

Yui: "Ugh.. iya, iya. Chara Nari jadi Amulet Fortune? Siapa yang bilang Chara Nari sih? Kan itu sebagai contoh untuk kostum mereka, bukan untuk berubah. Kalau itu sih, gue juga tau. Yak! Ini dah di apdet!"

Chika: "Gantian. Elo sekarang yang baca review keduanya."

Yui: "Cerewet lu! Review terakhir dari **Mashiro Maika.** Heeeeee,, yang bener kombinasinya cocok? Syukur deh. Yupz! Ini dah di apdet! Halloween emang sudah lewat, karena waktu yang nggak sempet. N.. ehehehe.. gomen kalo telat banget. Tagihan fic yang lainnya masih banyak. X9"

Chika: "Terima kritik, saran, flame, atau pujian (nada terpaksa) asal dengan alasan yang jelas dan masuk akal. Please review!"

Yui: "Yak! Yak! REVIEW PLEASE! XD"

.

**Cute Smile**

**Yui Hoshina ^^v**


End file.
